Lucio Fulfills His Primal Needs
by Kream45
Summary: Lucio convinces Symmetra to teleport him into Disney universe, and so she does. Lucio however, didn't state his true intentions, and those are VERY indecent.


/I only hope that I can use the word "Disney" in my story without being sued or something, lol. Also, I should state that if you're new to my stories, you need to know that what you're about to read is really fucked up. Now, enjoy :0 /

Lucio entered Symmetra's room.

"Oh, hi Lucio!" she said, "Do you want something?"

"Yes, in fact, I need to ask you something big." Lucio replied.

"What's that?"

"Could you perhaps teleport me into Disney universe?" Lucio asked.

"Well, I didn't expect to hear that, you know." Symmetra sighed, "And here I thought you wanted to ask me for some anal sex like yesterday. And the day before."

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but trust me. I've been thinking about this for the past ten years, and I'm prepared. This is my dream!"

"Aaand can you tell me why is your dream to be stuck in Disney universe?"

"That's because I've been watching a lot of Disney movies lately, and… well, I want to… meet all those creatures and… that guy from Alladin movie, what was his name?"

"Alladin?"

"Yeah, that one."

"You don't know anything about Disney, do you?"

"Listen, I know enough to want to live there."

Symmetra sighed and scratched her asscheek, and then tried to think of a way to teleport Lucio into Disney universe.

"Well, I've been testing a prototype of my new teleporter lately. It doesn't need an exit, you can just think of a place you want to go to and bam, you're there."

"Wow, so I could even go back and forth between this world and Disney world?"

"Yes."

"Wow! That's great! I'm so happy that I could eat a SHIT!"

"That's… gross."

"No, trust me, eating shit is good for your skin."

Symmetra then called him a retard and gave him the teleporter.

"You literally press this button and think of a place you want to go to."

"Thank you Symmetra, and farewell."

"But I said that you can come back anytime."

"For this is the last time we see each other, I think I should give you the final rape."

"Weren't you listening? I said… wait, what?"

AND THEN Lucio grabbed Symmetra and raped her in the ASS. Then he bit off her head and ate it.

Lucio then pressed the button and teleported into the world of Alladin.

 **(a few seconds later...)**

"Alladin! How do I look in this dress?" Jasmine asked.

"You look beautiful, darling!" Alladin stated, "You're gonna look great on the party tonight!"

"I know, and I'm so excited!"

"Just imagine, me, you, some good music to dance to…"

And then Lucio popped out out of nowhere.

"WHAT ABOUT ME, BITCHES?!" he shouted and killed Alladin with a shot to the head.

"Oh my Allah!" Jasmine screamed, "Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!"

But Lucio didn't listen, because he was already stuffing his big, black penis into her anus. Then, after just few minutes, he burst-came inside her. Jasmine cried in shock, and Lucio teleported somewhere else.

 **(a few seconds later...)**

"Ariel! Ariel, come here! I've got something for you!" Prince Eric called.

"Coming!" Ariel called from the other room and approached Eric, "What's that?"

"This is a collection of soaps that I've bought for you. Very luxury items, one for each part of your body!"

"Oh, Eric! I love you so much, you didn't have to!"

"But I wanted to, darling. Everything for my love." And then they kissed. (daww!)

But then Lucio arrived to destroy everything.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Eric asked, and covered Ariel to protect her.

"I'm just a normal black guy, you know. I have needs like everyone." Lucio replied.

"Needs? You want money? You're not getting any, thief."

"I'm no thief, sir."

"What do you want then?"

"I want to stick my dick into Ariel's ass." Lucio explained.

"Stick your what into Ariel's what?" Eric asked, "You speak a language I don't understand.

"Sigh, just let me show you." Lucio said, and in a blink of an eye, he used his dark powers (which he had naturally, since he was black) to throw Eric into the wall.

"Eric!" Ariel screamed and tried to help him.

"Ugh… I can't move! Its like the wall is sucking me in!" Eric shouted.

"DID SOMEONE SAY 'SUCKING'?!" Lucio said in amok, "Look at this, Eric!"

And then he forced Ariel to get on her knees and pushed his dick into her mouth. He was FAKIN her, while Eric watched with fear.

"What are you doing?!" Eric screamed, "Why would anyone do this with their wee wee?!"

Lucio then realized that in Disney world, nobody knows what sex even is.

"Well, that's because it's cool m8!" Lucio replied, "But you know what's cooler? Remember what I said before?" Lucio grabbed one of those soaps that Eric bought, smeared it all over Ariel's asshole, and then…

And then Ariel felt something big, hard and BLACK going into her ASS.

"HOLY FUCK!" Eric shouted, "… what did I just say?"

"You said the word 'fuck', mate! It's a very rude word, naughty naughty!" Lucio said, while proceeding to penetrate Ariel, "Well, I guess I'm done with this one." He said, while at the same time he shot his load into Ariel's anus.

He released Eric from the wall, who jumped at Lucio to kill him. But Lucio was quicker (he was BLACK after all), and used his black magic to force Eric to penetrate Ariel.

"ARIEL! I didn't mean!" Eric screamed.

"Eric, please stop!" Ariel cried.

But Lucio already made Eric sonic-fast, making it 500 thrusts per second. He then teleported away, leaving Eric and Ariel in a never-ending sexual intercourse.

 **(a few seconds later...)**

"Yo, Esmeralda!" he shouted.

"Hmm?" Esmeralda turned around, "Oh, who are you? Do you know me?"

"Yes, I do. You were one of the main characters in the Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"Huh?"

"SHIT I SAID TOO MUCH!" Lucio exclaimed and buttfucked Esmeralda and came inside her ass, and threw her in a puddle and escaped.

 **(a few seconds later...)**

Alice was sitting by the table, sipping some tea, when Lucio appeared.

"Wow, this world sure is crazy." She said, "First some cat talks to me and disappears, then some guy with a hat invites me for a tea and then goes to toilet, and now some boy appears out of nowhere."

"You talk too much, Alice." Lucio said, "I think we need to stuff you face with something big enough to prevent you from talking."

"Like, a cake?" Alice got excited.

"No. But… hmmm…" Lucio looked at Alice, "How old are you, Alice?"

"I'm twelve."

"WELL IF HER AGE IS ON THE CLOCK…!" and then the usual thing happened.

Lucio did the same for every Disney female lead, and then returned home.

When he returned, the whole Overwatch team was waiting for him there.

"Oh… hi guys." He said, "What's up?"

"You killed Symmetra." Soldier-76 stated.

"I… may have done that…"

"And you raped every Disney female."

"I… wait, how do you know?"

"SO HE DID THAT!" Tracer screamed.

"LET'S KILL HIM!" McCree added.

"Wait, so you GUESSED?! Out of all those endless possibilities on where I could have been, you guessed the EXACTLY right thing?!"

"No, lol, we knew that. We're just fucking with you m8." Soldier explained and they laughed.

"Oh." Lucio felt like an idiot, "But who told you?"

"Well, the Disney females."

And then all those Disney females that Lucio raped came out of the other room.

"Wha- daFUQ?! HOW?!" Lucio screamed like a little BITCH.

"Magic, duh?" Ariel said, "We have access to magic in every Disney movie, you blackie."

"Hey, that's fucking racist. Also how did you escape from that..."

"Also magic."

"Oh."

"We know everything about your world." Jasmine said, "We learned that within five minutes, thanks to magic."

"Wow, magic sure is a cool thing, huh."

"You know what else we can do with it?" Esmeralda asked.

"Hey, you don't even have any magic in your movie."

"Shut up."

"Well, what can you do?"

"We can do this!" and then Ariel used her weird water/aqua wet magic (or some shit) to summon watery strapons, attached to each and every Disney female.

"Welp, I think I know where this is going." Lucio said, and tried to jump out of the window (and he would still have higher survival chance than with what was about to be done to him), but was put to sleep by Ana.

"He's all yours. Have fun!" Ana said, and the Overwatch team went to a cinema to watch some Cars 4.

Then, the Disney girls woke Lucio up, forced him into submission and RAPED HIM IN THE ASS, DOUBLE PENETRATION ON A POOR BLACK GUY. The girls took turns, and it lasted for twenty hours. After that, Lucio was DED. Esmeralda took his body to feed gypsies in her movie, because they're poor and hungry. They all returned to their movies, and I don't know what else to write. Oh, I know. I like apples. Yeah, I think that'll do.

THE END

I noticed that my stories have transformed from pure shitpost into erotic shitpost hybrid. Tell me in the reviews if that's okay, or if I should maybe not include as much porn-related shit in my stories. Thanks, and have a terrible day c:


End file.
